


"Will you walk into my parlour?" said the spider to the fly

by RedJumper



Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: FBI Agent Tim McGee, FBI Agent Timothy McGee, Forensic Scientist Anthony DiNozzo, Forensic scientist Tony DiNozzo, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: The FBI don't help on cases all that much and Tony's gonna take advantage of the time that he has.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780195
Kudos: 30





	"Will you walk into my parlour?" said the spider to the fly

**Author's Note:**

> so first ncis thing i have posted but not first i've written. I don't own the characters.
> 
> for prompt 3 on Five prompts ncis challenge - december - on livejournal (https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/226636.html)
> 
> prompt 3. Plot Bunny: Choose two characters and switch their jobs. E.g. Tony is the (assistant) ME and Palmer is an astute investigator. Or Abby is an FBI agent and Fornell is a forensic scientist.
> 
> Tony - Forensic Sciencist  
> Tim - FBI agent  
> Abby - ME  
> Gibbs & Palmer - NCIS agents

“Someone that works with corpses should not be that happy.”

“I think it's nice. Refreshing even.”

“Of course you do.”

“I mean, you expect autopsy to be gloomy and depressing but then it's full of music,” 

“- Loud death metal isn't music.”

“And it brings a welcoming atmosphere to room.”

“You do not just say autopsy is welcoming.”

“Tony, what are you even doing up here? There is evidence to test you know.”

“And it's being tested. I don't have to be in the room while it's happening. I am allowed to stretch my legs you know.”

Tony may have other reasons for vacating his tomb of tech but he is not telling any of them to one Special Agent Timothy McGee. It's not everyday he gets the opportunity to tease (maybe even flirt) with the guy, Tony is going to make the most of this time until someone yells at him for results - which properly won’t be long.

“How about you stretch them walking back to your lab?” God, Tony wants to kiss that stupid smirk of his stupidly gorgeous face.

“How about you come with me?”

“That’s gonna have to be a no because see I have this thing called work to do. Maybe you should try it sometime.” So Tony knows he should want to punch Timothy in his mouth but here’s the thing - it’s a really pretty mouth. Even when it's hurling insults at Tony.

“Here I was thinking you needed my results for any new leads.” Tony hums. “I could always just not give you them.”  
“Mr DiNozzo,” So Timothy can insult his work ethic but still be polite in addressing him. Interesting “You have to give me them. It's a joint investigation.”

“You have to end up with them. I don’t have to give you them.” Tony just gets a glare in response. There goes the possibility of Timothy maybe - finally - giving into Tony.

“Mr DiNozzo-”

“Call me Tony. I’ve told you that before.”

“Mr DiNozzo,” If he wasn’t so pretty Tony would’ve given up ages ago - the guy is impossible. “It would be a lot more effective if you could go get the results and tell me directly.”

“Now lookie here Timothy-

“Call me Tim.” Yeah Tony isn't going to do that - at least until Timothy takes a page out of his own book.

“You don’t work here. You are not NCIS. Therefore I do not work for you, or with you. I will if I have to, give the results to Gibbs or Palmer. Hell, if I feel like destroying my ears some more, I might even go down and tell Abby.”

“It's a joint in-” Timothy cuts himself off, realising that Tony has backed him into a corner. If Tony gives someone else the results first it will decrease the FBI’s involvement in the case and also suggest that Timothy is the one who is incompetent. “What do you want?”

“You, in my lab.”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, I’ll come down.”

“Now.”

“Now?”

“You want the results right?” 

“Yeah, of course.”

“Come on then, Timothy. Don’t be a slowpoke”


End file.
